Vampires and Humans and All Sorts of Problems
by Mythgirl411
Summary: When six humans move into a new neighborhood they are in for the surprise of their life. There are six vampires living across from them. These humans are hiding a secret of their own. They are vampire hunters. Can these twelve get along? A modern and alternate version of Saint Seiya featuring specifically the gold saints.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi low everyone. So in this one I'm going to make the saints in the modern world. Also half are going to be vampire hunters and half are going to be vampires. Mu, Deathmask, Aiolia, Dohko, Milo, and Aiolos are the vampires while Aldeberan, Saga, Shaka, Shura, Camus, and Aphrodite are the vampire hunters.** **There will be genderbent characters. The females are Mu, Aiolia, Dohko, Aiolos, Camus, and Aphrodite. Also these vampires are more like the ones in Japanese anime. They can age just like humans but tend to age more rapidly. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Saint Seiya only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.**

 _Mu pov_

I was in the kitchen relaxing with a cup of tea when I heard noises. I sighed. They were arguing again. My long blond hair with lavender highlights was back in a braid and my blue green eyes shown behind my glasses. As I expected Milo and Deathmask came in arguing. I raised an eybrow and patiently waited for them to realize I was there. Milo noticed me first.  
"Oh. Hey Mu." I nodded my head.  
"What is it this time?" Deathmask sighed.  
"We have new neighbors and someone had to flirt with one of them."  
"She was hot."  
"She also scoffed at you." Just than Aiolos and Dohko came out. Aiolia was right behind them. I sighed and spoke.  
"New neighbors?" Milo nodded.  
"Yeah. Two women and four men." Aiolos smiled a wry smile.  
"Than I guess we need to be careful. New neighbors means new trouble." Dohko laughed and shrugged her shoulders.  
"I'm sure everything will be fine. It's not like they'll learn our little secret." I wanted to argue but than Kiki, a vampire kid I had adopted, ran in.  
"Did you know there are some humans living across from us now? Can we meet them mama?" I frowned.  
"Kiki I don't..." Milo grinned.  
"Of course we can kiddo. But remember no giving away our little secret."  
"I know. Humans can't know about us vampires." I sighed and ruffled his hair.  
"I suppose a quick meeting wouldn't hurt."  
"Yay!" Kiki jumped up excitedly. I sighed and than got my sunglasses. Despite what humans believe about us we could go out in sunlight but we didn't like the daytime as much as the nighttime.

Once I was ready I went out with Kiki. Aiolos said she would come with me knowing I didn't want to be alone with humans. Though I was one of the older vampires I wasn't as used to being in private and close situations with humans as some of the younger ones.

I saw that there was indeed people moving into the house across from us. Kiki excitedly ran over before we could stop him.

There were three humans outside. Two women and one man. The man had blond hair and blue eyes. The first woman had teal colored hair and aqua blue eyes while the other had long blond hair and light blue eyes.

Aiolos and I ran over to where Kiki had run over to.  
"Kiki. What did I say about running off?"  
"Sorry mama."  
"It's fine but don't do it again." He nodded his head. I looked at the three humans.  
"I'm sorry. He saw you moving in and wanted to meet you all." The man nodded while the woman with blond hair grinned.  
"It's fine. I'm guessing you live close." I nodded my head.  
"Yeah. I live at the house across from here. I'm Mu and this is Kiki." Aiolos smiled and stepped up.  
"I'm Aiolos. I live with Mu." The teal haired woman spoke.  
"Oh. Than you live with the two we met earlier." I chuckled wryly.  
"Yeah. We have one more housemate. I'm sorry if Milo bothered you all." She smiled and shook her head.  
"It's fine. I'm Camus by the way. This is Shaka and this is Aphrodite." Aiolos smiled.  
"It's nice to meet you all. Is it just you three?" The blond man, Shaka, spoke for the first time.  
"No. We have three more housemates." Just than three men came out.  
"Are you three gonna stand out there all day?!" A man with blue hair and blue eyes yelled out. Aphrodite smirked.  
"Nope. But you could be nice and say hello."  
"Why you..." The other two men came over. One had dark green hair and blue green eyes and the other had purple hair and black eyes.  
"Come on Aphrodite. Saga. Don't start arguing. You'll make a bad impression." Aiolos snickered while I smirked.  
"Yeah. It takes a lot to make a bad impression on us." Dohko said coming up. Kiki tugged on my jacket.  
"Mama. I'm hungry." I sighed.  
"Than let's go in. It's time for dinner anyway." I turned to the humans.  
"It was nice to meet you all. Dohko. Aiolos. We should probably be going in. You know how the other two get." Aiolos nodded.  
"Yeah. We'll be right there." Kiki tugged again on my jacket. I bent down and he whispered to me only loud enough for me and Dohko and Aiolos to hear.  
"Can we invite them?" I paled.  
"I don't think so kiddo."  
"But..." Aiolos put a hand on Kiki's shoulder. The three of us shared a look. I sighed and took Kiki away.

I started preparing dinner with Aiolia. While we were working the door opened and I tensed as did Aiolia. The humans were here. It didn't take long for them to come in to the kitchen with Dohko and Aiolos. I kept my back to them and fixed on what I was doing on the stove.  
"Mu. We invited them." I nodded my head and answered in a barely noticeable clipped tone.  
"That's fine." I noticed Aiolia flinch at my tone. Kiki came running in. He lit up.  
"YOU CAME!" I turned and gave the child an exasperated look. He deflated and shrunk back.  
"Sorry mama." I sighed and went back to stiring. Dohko settled our guests in the dinning room while Aiolos came up next to me.  
"Come on Mu. I won't hurt to have one meal with them." I sighed and used my powers for just a second to continue the string. I turned to Aiolos.  
"I pray you are right. Because if they pose any threat to us I won't hesitate to handle it even if I don't want to." Aiolos smiled and nodded.  
"You are the eldest of us and I understand your wanting to be protective of us but don't worry." I nodded my head. I went to the refrigerator and grabbed a cup for Kiki. I knew the kid would need it.

When I entered the dinning room I noticed tension. Of course. I went over and handed Kiki his cup.  
"Thank you Mama." I nodded and ruffled his hair. I gave a small smile when I saw his happy look. He grinned up at me and than drank happily. Thankfully I had always watered the blood down to keep it hidden from humans. I sat down and kept Kiki in my lap while he drank. Shaka spoke.  
"He's a good kid." I laughed while Milo snorted.  
"Yeah. Good is not a word I would use to describe the little daredevil."  
"Milo." I warned. He waved his hand dismissively. I gently shooed Kiki out of the room.  
"God. Even for someone who isn't blood-related to him you can be overprotective." I glared at the smirking vampire.  
"He may not be my blood but I have raised him. I made a promise to raise him and protect him no matter what and I intend to keep it." I said with a snarl. I was barely holding in. I stood up and left for the kitchen.

When I entered I noticed Kiki wasn't there. Aiolos spoke.  
"He went to his room. Said it might be better to wait in there for dinner time." I nodded and went to fridge. I grabbed a bottle and began drinking it.  
"Mu. You okay?" I sighed and leaned against the counter.  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." I hope this was true. Only time would tell but I had a feeling that these humans would impact our lives for good.

 **Okay. Done. Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi low everyone. This is the second part to the story. So things are gonna get intense in the next few chapters. Before I forget these are the jobs of everyone. Mu and Camus are both neurologists and Camus is the new doctor under Mu's wing. Aldeberan is a owner of a restaurant. Saga is a historian. Deathmask is the owner of a tattoo shop. Aiolia is a fireman. Shaka is the owner of a mystic Buddhist shop. Aiolos is a pilot. Dohko is a philosophy teacher at the local university. Shura is the boss of a gaming company. Aphrodite is a stylist. And last Milo is a bar owner. Hope you're ready. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Saint Seiya only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.**

 _Mu pov_  
I was getting ready for the day. I had a long day at the hospital today as we had a new doctor arriving today. I had to drop Kiki off at school first. As I was finishing getting ready Milo came in.  
"Hey Mu. Can you take me to the bar?"  
"Sure. But I doubt I can pick you up. There is a new doctor today so I'm gonna be staying late."  
"That's fine. Do you need someone to pick Kiki up?'  
"Dohko said he would. But thanks." He nodded his head.

After I dropped Kiki and than Milo off I went to the hospital. When I got in a nurse came up immediately.  
"Dr. Mu. The new doctor is here. She is waiting in the office." I smiled and went to the office.

When I entered I saw a familiar face. It was Camus one of the new neighbors.  
"Hello." She looked surprised than smiled.  
"Hi. So you're the doctor who is supposed to help me." I chuckled and set my stuff down.  
"Seems like it."

I took Camus around and we talked. After a bit we stopped in the cafeteria and had a break.  
"So you live with Milo?" I nodded my head.  
"Yeah. He and I are close friends and he's helped me through a lot."  
"Then you and he aren't..." I laughed.  
"No. None of us are dating anyone." Camus blushed then shook it off and looked confused.  
"But what about your son?"  
"He's not mine biologically. His parents were childhood friends of mine. They were killed when he was just an infant so I took him in and raised him."  
"That was very kind of you." I winced slightly at the word kind but shook it off.  
"Thank you."  
"It must be hard being a single mom." I laughed and leaned back.  
"Kiki is far from easy but it is fun and rewarding to raise him." Camus smiled.  
"I don't doubt that." We talked for a bit longer then got to work.

After work I went to the parking lot. I saw Camus standing by her car and she was frustrated. I went over and spoke.  
"Need a ride home?" She looked up and sighed with relief at seeing me.  
"You don't mind?"  
"We do live across from each other. So no. Come on." She nodded and got in.

I pulled out of the parking lot. We rode in silence a bit before Camus spoke up.  
"What made you become a doctor?" I sighed then spoke.  
"I've seen a lot in a short amount of time. My mom always encouraged me to pursue my dreams so she's part of it. Plus she always helps people and I like helping people just like her." Camus chuckled.  
"So your mom is your hero." I smiled and spoke.  
"It's more then that. My mom had to raise me by herself. And she still made time to help those she wanted to help. She always has been amazing to me." Camus nodded her head.  
"I get that."

We talked for a bit before we got to the house. When we parked we got out. The minute I stepped out Kiki came running out.  
"MAMA!" I sighed.  
"Aren't you suppposed to be in bed Kiki?"  
"Sorry mama. But uncle Milo got into trouble." I paled then sighed.  
"Sorry Camus. I will have to continue this conversation another time." She shook her head and smiled.  
"It's fine Mu. I'll see you tomorrow. Nice to see you again Kiki." Once Camus left I quickly went to the house.

When I closed the door I sped to where the others were. Milo looked annoyed and the others looked furious.  
"What happened?" Dohko spoke.  
"Milo over here nearly exposed us."  
"What." I growled out. Milo spoke.  
"Those neighbors aren't normal. You were right Mu. They seem to know what we are." I tensed. Oh no.

 **Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. Bye and enjoy.**


End file.
